


Watch Over You

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he'd refused to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54281976260/at-first-hed-refused-to-fall-asleep-dean-had)

At first, he'd refused to fall asleep. 

Dean had been patient. More than patient, considering he had to take care of both Castiel and Sam. At least Sam had been cooperative, staying in bed, sipping the soup Dean had made for him while reading the papers the Men of Letters had left for them, and resting.

But Castiel had refused- not just sleep, but Dean's care, too. The only help he'd accepted had been the cups of coffee Dean left on the table every few hours, simply because they helped him stay awake. By the fourth day, however, even the coffee couldn't help, and Dean walked in to the room to see Castiel slumped over the table, fast asleep.

"No," Castiel mumbled. Or not so fast asleep, Dean thought tiredly. "No, I'll fix it, please-" 

Dean strode over to where the fallen angel sat, hesitating before shaking him awake. He hated to do it, because he knew Castiel needed the rest, but this wasn't exactly the kind of rest he had in mind for him. 

Castiel jumped into wakefulness with a cry, lifting his arm into a defensive position. Dean caught it, lowered it firmly but gently, and sat back on his haunches next to Castiel's chair. He looked up into the ocean that stared back at him, filled with tears and anxiety.

"Cas," he said quietly, "what's wrong, man? You've slept before, when you fell a few years ago. It's not that bad."

"I just had a nightmare, how could you say it's not that bad?" Castiel asked angrily, shaking Dean's hand off his arm, his voice rising in a panic. "I hate this, I hate it. I don't want to dream, to be forced to relive my mistakes. I don't want to-"

"Shhhh," Dean said, rising, pulling Castiel up with him into his arms. "Cas, it's okay. You'll get used to the nightmares. They might even go away. You'll be okay, I'll make sure of that." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair before he could stop himself, and they both froze.

They stayed there for a few moments, in a standstill, Dean's lips still in Castiel's hair. Finally Castiel took a deep breath, which Dean took as a sign to move back, but Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist firmly, keeping them anchored together.

"Don't," he pleaded softly, and Dean's arms tightened around him reflexively, his instinct to protect rising to the forefront. Castiel turned, moving his head, and settled right above Dean's heart. He inhaled deeply, his body going lax as he listened to the steady beat. 

"Come with me," Dean murmured, lifting his lips from Castiel's hair. He tipped the fallen angel's head back, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then his temple. "Let me help you, Cas. Okay?"

Castiel nodded sleepily, and Dean took his hand, leading him into his bedroom. He placed him by the bed, and Castiel, too exhausted to argue, simply observed as Dean took off his trenchcoat and tie. Dean hesitated, then unbuttoned the first two buttons of Castiel's shirt and left it at that. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and shut off the lights. 

Finally, Castiel seemed to realize what was going on. "This is your room, Dean," he said quizzically. 

"I know," Dean said simply, smiling. He lay down on his back and pulled Castiel down with him. Castiel resisted, at first, but Dean kissed his temple again, murmuring comfortingly, and arranged his body so that Castiel was half on top of him, his ear above Dean's heart. He instantly relaxed, curling into Dean, the soft  _thump thump_  of his heart easing his fear and panic. 

"Dean," he mumbled, moving his hand, searching for Dean's. The other man caught it in his own, threading their fingers together and placing their intertwined hands on his chest, next to Castiel's lips. He hesitated, then pulled Dean's hand in and kissed his wrist. "I think I can sleep now, Dean."

"I'll be here when you wake up," Dean promised, the words almost catching in his throat painfully at the vulnerability in Castiel's voice.

"Sleep with me," Castiel whispered before falling into peaceful oblivion.

Dean settled his lips at Castiel's temple. "I'll watch over you," he whispered back.


End file.
